


Now And at the Hour of Our Death by pocketclocked(Podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Basically Karen is a badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Multi, OT3, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10033784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: (Original Author Summary): When Karen Page is twelve years old, stupid Bobby Williams sticks gum in her hair and the stupid principal cuts it out with a dull pair of scissors. Karen's mother hushes her sobs and promises to get it cut cute and short—“Just like Tinkerbell, baby.” But Karen cries and cries and thinks that this is the worst thing to ever happen to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now and at the Hour of Our Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148133) by [orphened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphened/pseuds/orphened). 



_(Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. Cover Art by[BessyBoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo))._

__

**Title:**  Now and at the Hour of Our Death

 **Author:**  pocketclocked

 **Reader:** MissIzzy

 **Fandom:**  Daredevil

 **Characters:**  Karen Page

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings:**  Creator Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings

 **Summary:** When Karen Page is twelve years old, stupid Bobby Williams sticks gum in her hair and the stupid principal cuts it out with a dull pair of scissors. Karen's mother hushes her sobs and promises to get it cut cute and short—“Just like Tinkerbell, baby.” But Karen cries and cries and thinks that this is the worst thing to ever happen to her.

 **Length:**  4:42

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4148133)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/NowAndAtTheHour.mp3)


End file.
